Touch screen is an external input device which has been applied more and more widely, which realizes an input via touching a touch panel by a certain object such as finger or electronic stylus, such that a human-machine interaction may be more direct. The touch screen is simple, convenient and user-friendly.
As shown in FIG. 1, a touch panel in the related art includes a touch area (the area surrounded by the dotted frame) and a periphery area, where bar-like touch electrodes which are crossed to each other are arranged in the touch area of the touch panel.
All the bar-like touch electrodes arranged in the touch area are electrically connected to bonding terminals via signal transmission lines arranged in the periphery area, so as to electrically connect the touch electrodes to a touch drive chip (not shown in FIG. 1) via the bonding terminals, such that signals for location detection (including emitting signals and sensing signals) are transmitted between the touch electrodes and the touch drive chip.
However, in order to make an electronic product artistic and convenient to use, it is more desirable to design a narrower border for the electronic product or even make the electronic product without a border. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the signal transmission line arranged in the periphery area in the related art has a certain width (e.g., 20 um), and there exists a certain distance between the signal transmission lines (e.g., 30 um). Therefore, in the related art, the border of the touch panel needs to be wide enough (i.e., width d shown in FIG. 1) to shield the periphery area where the signal transmission lines are arranged, however a narrow border or a no-border design cannot be realized.